An Alpha Emerges
by SmutKnight
Summary: Jin finds himself confronted by Yena once again about her issues with feeling feminine. After pursuing her and discovering she might be closer to a futa from the doujins he reads, he struggles to fight his instincts and claim her as his own.


"_You're literally a woman regardless, Yena. It really doesn't matter how you act or what you wear."_ Jin remarked making no considerable effort to hide his annoyance. He was not fond of any of the animals here and Yena was no exception. The woman had some identity issues sure, and admittedly he'd even mistaken her for being a boy when he'd first met her, but she really needed to get a grip.

"_Oh yeah? What makes me a woman then?"_ Yena asked indignantly, raising her voice and baring her teeth. Jin rolled his eyes, but she continued to stare at him expecting an answer.

"_Well you don't have a…"_ Jin stopped, Yena apparently having anticipated this very thing. In one smooth movement she unbuckled her trousers, using the other hand to lower her boxers and reveal a fairly sizable penis. Jin was taken aback and visibly startled by the sight. She'd been wearing a boys uniform but he was sure she was a woman. This appendage besieged his mind with doubt however, even as his mind raced with the surprise of being flashed by his classmate. Remembering something he'd heard in biology, he moved his head to the side and sure enough, just behind her cock he could see labia where he'd have expected balls to be.

He'd known Hyena's in the wild possessed such a thing, a faint memory of a british man with a voice like silk describing it as a 'pseudo penis' on a documentary he'd once watched, but nevertheless he was surprised to find the same applied to Yena. He bit his lip as he shielded her privates from his gaze, holding his arm up in front of his face. _No wonder she had issues with her identity with that thing swinging between her legs!_ Jin actually felt bad for the woman, her cheeks beginning to smolder red as the embarrassment of what she'd done in the heat of the moment began to dawn on her, quickly pulling her trousers back up. It wasn't as if she was unattractive, hell she was practically a futa like the hermaphrodites in the doujin he'd read. Jin lowered his arm, thinking of what to say next.

"_You know what? Forget this."_ Yena announced, trying her best to disguise her embarrassment with anger but doing a poor job. She stormed out of the classroom leaving Jin sitting alone at his desk. He sighed, finding animals so difficult to deal with. He wanted to just grab his bag and head to lunch, let her go off in a huff and get on with his day. Something about how she'd reacted tugged at his heartstrings however, feeling a surprising amount of empathy for the disgruntled woman. She clearly didn't feel very feminine and who could blame her, but if he was honest with himself he found her attractive even with the discovery of what lurked beneath her boxer shorts. The addition of her penis might have even made her **more** attractive to him, though he chose not to dwell on that particular thought. Instead he grabbed his bag and left the classroom, catching sight of Yena just as she entered the men's bathroom.

Following her into the bathroom but finding no one inside, it didn't take long for him to notice only one of the stall doors was closed. He stood for a moment, thinking of what best to say, worrying that at any moment someone could walk in. He walked up to the toilet stall, holding his hand out to knock and hesitating as he heard soft sobs from within. His heartstrings were plucked once more, biting his lip as he knocked gently.

"_Yena it's… It's Jin. Could you come out and talk to me please?"_ He asked patiently, glancing nervously to the door to the hallway, wondering how he'd explain this if any of his classmates were to walk in. He waited for a moment, hearing the sobbing had stopped but getting no response. He tapped his in frustration, quickly losing his patience as the potential embarrassment of being walked in on got to him.

"_Seriously Yena I haven't got all day can you just-"_ He stopped as the stall door opened, the cross looking hyena with tear tracks down her cheeks scowled at him before pulling him into the stall with her. She reached behind him and locked the door, sitting indignantly atop the toilet, avoiding eye contact with him.

"_What is it then? Want to humiliate me more?"_ She asked, causing a renewed flush of irritation for the ill-tempered man. _But it was you who flashed yourself at me!_ He wanted to exclaim, holding his tongue and allowing himself a moment to calm down, not wishing to aggravate the situation.

"_I just wanted to say that you're plenty feminine. Even with… what you have. I think you're very pretty and consider you a woman despite what you might think"_ He clarified, feeling a tinge of sheepishness creep into his cheeks, now unable to hold eye contact with her as she sat before him. He rubbed the back of his head, expecting some sarcastic or aggressive response, but heard nothing. He looked back down at her, surprised to find her eyes wide and her ears down in an expression of confusion.

"_You find me… attractive?"_ She asked quietly, feeling like at any moment he'd say he was joking and crush her feelings. Jin shrugged, trying hard not to blush further than he already was.

"_I didn't say that. But… I do, yes."_ He admitted nonchalantly, trying not to view this as an admission of romantic feelings and rather just a way to stop her blabbing on about her insecurities all the time. Yena didn't seem to share his light hearted sentiment however. Her eyes were full of surprise and joy as she got to her feet, standing uncomfortably close to him in the cramped toilet stall.

"_So we could be mates? Or, you'd consider that?"_ She inquired, her tone of voice uncharacteristically quiet and her demeanor eager yet shy. She stood with her fingertips pressed together against her waist, a stark contrast with the normal looming and imposing pose the woman exhibited while talking to him. Her voice seemed more feminine too, a little softer than normal. But what did she mean by mates? Shit, she didn't seriously think he was into her did she? Finding her cute and wanting to date were too different things entirely…

"_I don't think that's uh… that isn't what I meant I just meant that you're easy on the eyes is all and…"_ Jin watched as her hopeful expression faded into something more closely resembling sorrow and disappointment. Her ears drooped once more and she looked at the floor as she spoke.

"_You wouldn't have said that if I were Himato."_ She remarked, shifting her foot about defeatedly as she doubted her femininity once again. Jin bit his lip, his heart suddenly beginning to race in his chest. She was serious about wanting to be his mate, wasn't she? He didn't doubt that he'd have no hesitation were it Himato asking him, but it dawned on him that this beautiful woman was just as viable a partner as she was. After all, he'd certainly have no competition and guys vying for her attention like he would with Himato. Besides, he wasn't even sure she'd be interested in him. Yena on the other hand…

"_Would you uh… actually be interested in being my mate?_" He asked apprehensively, suddenly feeling rather self conscious about the situation and the words leaving his lips. Yena eyes him suspiciously, a familiar sassy expression adorning her face as she huffed and crossed her arms against her chest, turning around to face the toilet.

"_Yeah right, my partner would need to be more dominant than me, and you're like a pansy so you'd never have a chance."_ Yena replied smugly, her arms crossed firmly against her chest. In truth, she would love to have Jin as her mate, but she suspected he just wanted to tease or embarrass her and wasn't about to let herself get hurt like that. Jin frowned for a moment, disappointed by her hurtful response. He considered unlocking the door and just leaving, after all he'd stopped her crying and that was all he had really wanted to do. Something stopped him however, a change of heart, a spike of excitement in his chest, the tug of something primal within him.

She was still facing away from him, vulnerable, leaving herself exposed. She was a predator, and wanted someone dominant. She wanted someone to take charge. He'd give her what she wanted. Jin reached forward, with one hand he gripped her chest through her white button-down shirt, and the other her gripped her ass. She gasped, a shudder rising along her spine at being groped so suddenly, her legs trembling as the unexpected show of dominance. Even though her breasts were bound, she could feel his strong hands squeezing her through the bandages. His grip on her ass tightened, making her whimper slightly and move her hips towards him instinctually.

"_What was that about not being dominant enough?"_ Jin asked, surprised by the confidence of his own voice, hoping he came across more threatening than cringy. It seemed to work however, with Yena's normal loudmouth unable to produce much more than a few cute girlish whimpers. Jin squeezed her ass once more, prompting a small pleasured yelp from the woman, panting slightly as excitement took hold of her.

"_Y-you d-don't have the guts to make me yours"_ She started, her voice shaky but smug, a sly smirk on her face as she attempted to provoke him further. He was taking control, and it was hot as all hell and turned her on fiercely, but she wanted more. She wiggled her ass playfully as she bit her lip, hoping he'd take the bait.

"_Oh really?_" Jin remarked, his eyes firmly on her ass. It wasn't as big as some of the other girls, but even in boys trousers the fabric clung to the curves and presented an alluring sight. He reached around to her trousers, grinning as his fingers passed over her tell-tale bulge, unbuckling her trousers. Yena gasped as she felt her trousers drop to the floor, followed by her boxers which were quickly yanked down her legs, hanging off of one ankle as she partially stepped out of them. His hand on her ass squeezed it much harder than before, before moving his fingers under her ass and pushing two fingers firmly into her pussy. Her cock twitched with pleasure and excitement, leaning forward and supporting herself against the toilet.

Jin leaned forward with her, pushing his fingers knuckle deep inside of her warm entrance, moving his mouth close to her ear. He bit her ear roughly, an almost animalistic lust taking ahold of him as he held her feminine drame in his arms, pushing his fingers up roughly against her wet walls.

"_Say you want me as your mate. Beg me to make you mine."_ He practically growled, an extremely feminine whimper escaping her lips as she felt him inside of her, whining like an animal as she felt a primal need for his cock inside of her. Her legs shook and a shiver ran up and down her spine as she panted hard, some of her juices dripping down his fingertips and onto the floor below.

"_I want to be your mate. Make me yours, p-please Jin"_ She moaned, grinding herself against his fingers, her cock throbbing and feeling as if it might burst. Her classmate grinned, pulling his fingers out of her and licking her nectar from his fingertips as he grinned at her words. He undid his trousers and pulled his cock free of his boxers, aggressively pressing it between her thighs so that her labia rubbed against his shaft, coating it in her mess. He rocked his hips slowly back and forth, enjoying her moans of pleasure as he moved his hand slowly up her shirt, undoing the buttons. He got to the buttons concealing his bust before he lost his patience, ripping her shirt from her body and causing the buttons to fly off and clatter on to the floor below.

He groaned in disappointment as he went to feel her breasts, getting a handful of nothing but tightly bound bandages. They would take a while to unravel, but in the meantime he wanted to feel himself inside of her. He moved his mouth to her neck, biting it roughly and using it to hold her still as he pushed upwards into her, his cock slipping easily inside her now drenched pussy. Yena moaned out at his sudden thick warmth pushing up inside of her. Her thighs quivered and her moan was almost feral in nature, loud and animalistic as he felt her juices running down his shaft. This, despite his current lustful state of mind, caused Jin a flash of concern. He clamped a hand over her mouth, instantly feeling her warm wet tongue licking at his palm as he tried to muffle her wails of pleasure. The last thing he wanted was to get caught because she couldn't keep her mouth shut.

With his free hand he tugged and pryed at her bindings, biting down harder against her neck in frustration leaving a visible bite mark on her soft skin. As his thrusts steadily quickened in pace, his patience wore thin for a final time, and with a savage movement of his arm he tore the bandages from her chest. There was a muffled gasp from below his hand, the woman feeling incredibly exposed as her large breasts bounced forth from their bindings. Jin cupped one eagerly, surprised to find them so large for such a seemingly otherwise masculine woman. Delighted by the discovery however, Jin groped them roughly and took her nipple between her fingers and pinched and pulled them roughly to make her moan into his hand.

He wanted to make her his properly though, and though he hated animals he knew how that was achieved in the animal kingdom. With one hand he continued to grope and squeeze her breast, and with the other he gripped her shaft, stroking her cock in time with his thrusts. He pressed his lips against hers, muffling her lustful noises with his mouth as his tongue roughly and eagerly explored hers. The pair spent several minutes with Yena bent against the toilet and Jin pushing his cock up into her insides, teasing and stroking her shaft all the while. Her eyes widened and she pushed her tongue deeper into his mouth as she felt him throb and pulse within her. He pushed his cock as deep as he could manage, pressing his tip against her cervix as he shot rope after rope of thick cream within her. Yena's eyes rolled into the back of her head at the pleasant hot sensation, shooting ropes of her own that splattered onto the floor and the toilet cover.

The pair stood panting, Yena's arms and legs shaking as she made soft extremely feminine noises of enjoyment and satisfaction, something that made Jin's heart flutter in his chest. The hyena stood herself up properly, causing his cock to fall out of her and begin dripping messily on to the floor below. She eagerly dropped to her knees, keeping her eyes firmly on her knew mate's as she licked and sucked his cock clean. Jin smirked down at her, impressed at himself for following his instincts and claiming such a surprisingly slutty woman as his own. She got to her feet, leaving her bandages behind and dressing herself, the missing buttons on her top revealing her cleavage. Jin unlocked the stall door, and walked out into the hall with the red-cheeked woman clinging happily to his arm.


End file.
